The Second Chance
by Sayuri Kanboku
Summary: This story is about Hiroshi, an OC who is friends with Ichigo and has strange dreams about a specific man. But when things start to heat up Hollow wise, the plans she had made don't happen at all.


**Hello again and I want to thank you in advance for reading this story or starting to, I had this story sitting in my folder for ages at something like 8,000 words, so I split it up into four chapters, three complete ones and one just started one :) I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter One: The Injury.

I woke with a cold sweat. That same face had been haunting me for weeks now. I was afraid to tell any of my friends about it, and lets face it they'd think I was nuts. Who could blame them, I mean that face, those eyes. I say I'm scared but I know what it is. An imaginary person, made up in my own dream world and I've … How pathetic, how desperate must I get if I have to Urgh! I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed "Another day where I can't get his stupid face out of my head" I moaned. I got up and got my school clothes on. I live alone, so no one bugged me or annoyed me. Sometimes I envied people about that but other times when they would complain; I'd just laugh and be glad. I went to the bath room quickly (I was running late) I brushed my brown hair and tied it in a mid way pony tail. I brushed my teeth and rubbed the sleep out of my green eyes. I had one quick look at myself, I was thin but not anorexic, I had muscle from beating guys who would say I was weak because I was a girl, some girls and guys admire that, though others, well who cares about them. I had a bit of a flat chest, I didn't like that about myself, I wish I was just maybe a cup size bigger then I'd be happy. My long skinny legs were okay but the knees bugged me, I was grateful that the socks went up above my knees, but wasn't happy about how short the skirt had to be, but it was uniform and I had to obey, even if sometimes I would get into trouble. I decide that I had looked at myself long enough and I should get going otherwise my friends might leave for school without me. I grabbed my bag on the way out and ran to the park. It was a daily routine: Wake up, complain about the dream, rush around to get ready for school, look at myself in the mirror, grab my bag and run to the park, meet friends and go to school. After school the day would vary.

I ran as fast as I could, the park was a while away from my house, I ran so hard that I started to taste blood in my mouth, I was told it was a natural thing. I'm not actually bleeding but it's just a way for my body to tell me _Hey slow down, you're putting to much strain on yourself_. But would I ever listen, nope. Anyway as I got closer and closer to the park, I saw a familiar gang of people, but they were walking away. _Damn it, their leaving_

"Hey!" I shouted, speeding up.

"Guys, Wait for me!" I shouted again this time they stopped to turn.

"Hey Hiroshi, where have you been?" Orihime said waving. When I finally caught up I put my hands on my knees and started to breath heavily.

"Hey, erm, I was a bit caught up. That's all" I replied smiling at her and then bowing my head again to pant.

"You know you should really stretch you lungs to get more air in them" Renji said, I looked at him, my lungs already hurt a lot, every time I breathed in there would be a sharp pain right in my chest. I took a deep breath and the pain increased so much I winced and put my hand to my chest automatically. By instinct Ichigo came over to me

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Ichigo and I had been friends for a long while now, not as long as he and Tatsuki, but it was long enough, for him to look out for me. I nodded slightly and looked at him. His eyes said it all, he was worried. I always did things like this and it scared him even though he didn't show it, I could tell. I knew his secret, though he doesn't know I know. He's a soul reaper; nobody else knows that I know except Kisuke Urahara. In fact he was the one who told me about Ichigo after I got injured, I still haven't fully recovered.

_**Flashback:**_

You see what happened was I was out one night (you can already tell by the word _night_ that it didn't go well), just wondering round. I heard a loud scream and a huge crash. I stopped in my tracks and turned to where it was. All I could see was smoke from the ground. I thought it was one of those explosions, every ones been talking about. I thought I better go and see if anyone was hurt. I ran in the direction, when I got closer I stopped from this strange feeling. It made me lose my breath and it felt like… Like I had a sword at… At my throat. My eyes were wide and I couldn't move, it felt as if there were two of these strange feelings and they were clashing, one tremendously weaker then the other. I wanted to carry on, but I couldn't move. Then I heard this scream, but no way was it human. I was scared out of my wits; I decided I would take a look with all my strength I was going to see what was happening. I managed to pry my feet from the ground and I started to race to the scene. I thought the faster I got there, the less damage I could do to myself. When I got there I saw this huge black thing, it was slightly see-through and I was only looking at it from behind. I thought it might be best if I hid, so I hid behind a bush. I saw this thing turn round, my eyes widened at the sight before me, this thing was a monster, and I thought it was a coward, because it was hiding behind some white mask. I saw something jump in front of it. The feeling of the sword at my throat was as strong as ever and it felt horrible. I guessed it was coming from that guy, he was carrying a huge sword, but with no guard. I thought it looked so cool. I noticed this guy had orange hair, so I focused on his face. I stopped breathing for a second, I felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of my head and my heart began beating so fast. I couldn't believe it, it was Ichigo holding the sword, and he was the one I was scared of. I looked at him from the monster, then back to the monster. I snickered

"There's no way this coward will even hurt Ichigo" I said in a whisper. Then that monster looked in my direction and I stumbled back. _What the hell, did it hear me. Oh god, what if it did _

"A coward am I, lets see what you think when your dead" The monster said in a low demonic voice. My eyes widened when I noticed it was me it was talking to, I stumbled to my feet and started running. When I heard large quacks I knew it was chasing me. I heard Ichigo yell.

"Hey, where the hell do you think your going? Come back here and fight", Then I'm guessing someone stopped him when I heard a female voice shout after him "Ichigo, you idiot come back here, we will find it in a minuet. We have a situation" She said. _No don't say that if he doesn't come, I'm dead._ I continued to run; I took a turn into a dead end and looked back. That thing was slowly closing in on me and making me back into a corner. I stood against the wall, hoping and wishing someone would help me and hear my inner cries. The monster laughed under it's breath with only one thing in mind. Kill. He took one of his fingers, that seemed to be sharpened and stabbed it right into my chest. My eyes opened wide and I tried to scream but couldn't, I instantly grabbed the finger with both hands and tried my hardest to pull it out.

When I put the stain on my chest it opened a wound into my lungs, I stopped immediately and started coughing up blood over my hands and the monsters finger. The monster pulled its finger back quickly and made me jolt forwards, that I fell onto my knees. I looked at the monster blood slightly dripping out of my mouth, my eyes blurring and the world going into darkness, I fell forwards onto my stomach, but I was not unconscious, I lifted my head slightly to see the monster licking its finger clean of my blood. I pulled my face in disgust. It looked at me and I gasped slightly.

"Oh so you are still breathing, maybe its time I ended your pathetic life" It said and charged at me, I closed my eyes but when nothing happened I looked up and saw a pair of clogs in front of me. I followed the clogs upwards to meet the eyes of a kind looking man. He had a sword out deflecting the monster and one hand on his green and white striped hat.

"Nice to meet you, I'm flattered" he said with a cheeky grin, I looked at him oddly and he sliced right through that monster, it let out a howl and disintegrated. I looked at where the monster once stood with wide eyes, the movement of the mysterious man coming closer to me caught my eye. I looked at him as he knelt down.

"Wow, your pretty banged up, we better fix you up, before you die" He said turning me around onto my back. I didn't say anything I just kept looking at him. When I was completely turned over, He looked at my wound and then he met my eyes, He saw the seriousness in my eyes and fear, that I thought I was going to die. He sighed and put one arm behind my back. I gasped and winced at the sudden movement

"Sorry" He said slightly, He moved his other arm under my legs and gently lifted, carrying me bridal style. He then started to run but not an average run, he moved at a speed so incredible the wind was cold and it hurt my face. I buried my face in his chest slightly, to hide from the wind. He looked down at me and just smiled at my innocents. When we got to where he was taking me, he slid the door open with his foot and called for some people

"Tessai, get your medical equipment, we have an injured lady here. Ururu, get a bed ready and Jinta, make some food, for her." I felt myself getting weaker and my eyesight dimming more and more. He laid me on the floor for the man Tessai, to work on me. He smiled when he stood up

"Oh by the way, my name is Kisuke Urahara" Pulling his hat down a bit, I smiled a little and nodded my head. With the little noise I could produce I force myself to say my name

"Hiroshi….Yumiko" I managed to get out, he nodded and I passed out.

The next day when I woke up, the dreams started, when I dreamt of a man with white hair, I'm not sure how to describe his face but it's an unforgettable one. Kisuke came in with a cup of tea.

"Oh your already awake, I was hoping to wake you myself" He said, I just smiled.

"Thank you so, much. You saved my life" He nodded and sat down next to me, handing me the cup of tea. I took it and looked at the tea, I sighed

"You know what I'm going to ask, that's why you stayed" I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He nodded

"Yes, I have come to explain" I nodded and he started explaining.

"The thing you saw is called a Hollow, it is an evil spirit that feeds on other souls" my eyes widened a bit

"Souls you mean like spirits of the departed, not ones in living bodies right?" I asked, he shook his head

"No, there have been cases where a hollow has taken the soul of a living person, but there are people, a whole society that exercises the Hollows, they are called Shinigami also known as Soul reapers. They also take spirits to the soul society. This is what Ichigo is, but he is a substitute soul reaper. The soul society is a place where the souls that haven't done anything bad in their living life go" He finished; I was still trying to take in that Ichigo is a soul reaper, a substitute but a soul reaper never the less.

"Wow, There's a lot I haven't been told" I said still shocked, Kisuke laughed,

"I could tell Ichigo that you know if you want or you can tell him in your own time, but you will have to tell him" I looked at him

"I know, I'll tell him in my own time, till then don't tell him that I know and don't tell him how I got hurt" I said, trying to think of a way to lie to him about this injury and how I could explain how I know Kisuke, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kisuke spoke

"You could tell him that, you were hit by a car outside my shop and I helped you and we had to do an operation" I nodded in agreement. I got up and staggered a bit.

"I should get going, before they start to get suspicious" I said Kisuke nodded and stood up to, he led me out and told me to be careful.

_**End Flashback**_

"Maybe you should do what Renji said, just try it. If it hurts to much, stop" Ichigo said, I nodded and I put my arms above my head and breathe deeply. Maybe no one else heard it but I definitely did, but that could be because it was happening inside me. I could hear this rip it wasn't big but it was enough to make me yelp and fall to my knees. I knew what had happened; my wound had opened up again. I was on my hands and knees taking lots of little breaths. Ichigo and Renji knelt on either side, while Orihime and the rest tried to see what they could do to help.

"What happened, are you okay?" Renji asked, I nodded, knowing I was being a complete liar. I felt my lungs fill up slightly with blood and I coughed a little up. I was hoping no one saw but Ichigo did and he made me look at him, by grabbing my shoulders. He just stared at me not saying a word. He then quickly picked me up and took me to the nearest tree, so I could rest against it. He gently laid me down and I breathed softly hoping the blood would go away if I didn't move. I remember receiving some tablets from Kisuke to heal a wound quickly to stop it bleeding and then heal it quickly over time, the side effect of this was that I would be more attracted to hollows by 25% for a period of 12 hours; this was because the tablet was made of reiatsu and could heal quickly. I quickly looked through my pocket and found a tablet; I put it in my mouth in the time all of them talked about what happened. At this rate we were going to be late for school. I tugged at Renji's top and he looked at me.

"I'm okay now, just a bit of pain from the accident I'm okay" He nodded and told Ichigo, Ichigo looked at me

"Hell no, I don't believe a word of it, you know how she is. She doesn't like to be a burden to anyone, If you want to go so badly, someone's got to carry you" He said,

"I don't need to be carried" I stated standing up, when I stood up fully and took a step, it didn't go so well because it ended up in me falling and Ichigo catching me.

"Oh really" Ichigo said with a small smirk on his face because he was right. He looked to Uryu and Chad, "Don't look at us like that, we're not carrying her" Ichigo sighed, he looked at Renji

"Uh uh No way" He said Ichigo sighed again.

"It was your idea Ichigo, so you do it" I said smiling, his own idea got back at him, He glared at me

"Fine" He put me on his back and walked to school.

**And that's this part of the story done. I hope you enjoyed it and here's a cookie for reading it *hands cookie* don't forget to F&R Favourite and Review :)**


End file.
